The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
With the development of Internet and electronic products, electronic products such as mobile phones have become indispensable to human lives. An electrical connector is necessary to transmit data from a mobile phone and to charge the mobile phone. Therefore, the electrical connector is more frequently used and more highly required.
An electrical connector in the current market includes an insulating body. Multiple terminals in upper and lower rows are accommodated in the insulating body. A shielding sheet is accommodated in the insulating body and located between the upper row terminals and the lower row terminals. The shielding sheet has a pair of latch arms for buckling a tongue of a mating connector, thus providing a plugging force to ensure that the electrical connector operates normally. However, as the electrical connector is more frequently used, abrasion of the tongue is caused by frequent plugging, and the latch arms cannot operate normally, such that the electrical connector cannot operate normally due to a poor contact.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design an improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.